Tomorrow
by Writress
Summary: No one could find her, she left no path to follow, no clues to follow. She gave nothing to anyone. Except for him that was.  For the All Grown Up Next Gen Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! This is the story I wrote for the "All Grown Up" Next Gen Challenge by learn to steer by the stars. My pairing was Scorpius and Dominique, and my jobs were Auror and Waitress at the Leaky Cauldron. This is just the prologue, so work with me.**

They were close as children. They played once they met at Hogwarts, were the unbeatable Slytherin duo, the beater and the seeker. They did everything together. Did homework, ate, went to Hogsmeade, and even went to dances together.

As friends of course. (Or so they said)

People would tell them 'you two would be so good together' and 'are you two dating?'

But Dominique, the one who always represented them when they were being referred to, waved those questions away. "Just friends." and if she gave Scorpius time to answer, he'd always add "best friends."

But he always thought of them as more. They were inseparable, (or so they thought.)

When they graduated, she disappeared.

No one could find her, she left no path to follow, no clues to follow. She gave nothing to anyone.

Except for him that was.

Just a postcard with a dragon scale on a string and an old muggle poem:

'_Lilies and roses may lay in my wake_

_My body has left you_

_My soul you may take._

_Eternally to you,_

_Dom' _

He told no one.

He read it over and over, analyzing each detail. He asked Rose and Lily (Both of whom he had dated at one point in time) if they knew anything about her location, but they were clueless. He was the only one given a letter. (And he knew it was because she loved him, more than she knew)

Later, Bill would discover that she had been in Romania for a month. Charlie never knew she was missing. ("Merlin, Bill," he had said, "She started flying dragons like it was playing Quidditch. She... She got a little hurt, and the next day she was gone.")

And that was the last Scorpius heard of Dominique.

After six years, she was declared dead

**A/N: Well. What did you think? I've already got another chapter and a half done, so let's see how it goes. **


	2. Discoveries

**A/N: Yay! Well someone liked it. I think I forgot my disclaimer last time, but you all know I don't own this. This is a short chapter, but a chapter all the same. **

Scorpius never believed that she was dead, but what was he to do. He had to move on with his life. He became an Auror, didn't marry, didn't date. He was too busy for that. (Too busy and too hopeful)

One long night after training, Scorpius decided he needed a stiff drink from the Leaky Cauldron. He hadn't been in years, not since he started training. Sobriety was important in battle. He walked in, sat down at a booth and rested.

He'd been there for a few minutes before he called out, "Hey, what does a guy have to do to get some service around here, beg?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on to your boxers," a voice behind him called, and he jumped for a moment.

She looked different as she hurried toward him. She had grown out her red mane from her Hogwarts boy cut, keeping the green streaks all the way from her scalp. Her blue eyes still sparkled on her oval face, but toward the bottom, deep red unhealed scars tarnished her face. She had grown ever taller, and the simple dress she had on covered up her torso and waist, but it was obvious that she was curvy. She'd filled out in the places where she was flat while at Hogwarts, hips and chest.

He never thought she'd looked more beautiful.

"Well. What do you want?"

"Dom. Dom it's me. Scorpius! Dom everyone thought you were dead! Merlin Dom, are you ok?"

"Scorpius?" She smiled for a second placing a hand on his cheek, before sighing and moving away. "What do you want to order?" she pressed away from him.

"What do you mean what do I want to order! You've been missing six years!" He watched her shake her head.

"Scorp, I've got to get my orders in so I can go home. I'm tired and my babysitter leaves in three-"

"Babysitter? You have a baby? Are you married?"

"Ya. I have a baby. A little girl. And not, not married. It was a mistake." she moved her hand against her cheek, pressing on the scars. "I made some mistakes on my trip."

He looked at her. "Trip? You were gone for six years! Dom, what happened to you? You've got to tell your family you're-"

"Don't you dare!" she shouted, before looking around. "I'll give you my address. Come by tomorrow. We can talk."

"What? Dom what if you disappear again?"

"I won't. I promise." She scribbled an address for him. "I'm flat 430. Tomorrow I'm off work. I'll be home all day. Come by." She put her finger under his chin, making him look at her, the way she did when they were kids.

"Tomorrow then." he swallowed "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she said. "Now what do you want to order?" Scorpius sucked in a breath, folding his menu and handing it over to her.

"Fire whiskey. And go ahead and order two."

"Never took you for much of a drinker."

"I'm usually not. It's been an interesting night."

She laughed that same confident Dominique laugh and kissed his cheek the way she always did. "I've got to go. I need to relax and get paid. Night."

And just like that, she was gone. (Again.)

**A/N: Well? Review please!**


	3. Answers

Scorpius had called in sick that day, in order to keep her promise that he'd come and visit her He only hoped she hadn't left again. She was back, or at least alive. And things would be different, sure (because Merlin, she had a child of all things) but they were still best friends. Or at least they would be. Or could be.

He went to the address that she had given her, a decent looking complex with 5 stories, and no lift (how in the world did she get up and down every day) He headed up the stairs, looking at the sheet. 430. She said she'd be there.

He knocked. Twice no less. He was about to leave, but he heard a cry, and a shout. "Apparate in, Charlotte's crying!"

He followed the instructions he was given and apparated into the flat. Dominique was nowhere to be found, but he assumed she would come soon and stood awkwardly by the door. The flat was dim and pale, white walls and bland furniture. It surely wasn't Dominique's style, too formal and blah to be something she had chosen.

She finally appeared in a tanktop and jeans, letting her hair out of a ponytail. "You have awful timing," she muttered. "She's been asleep all day, she starts crying just as you get here."

He laughed, and she gave a bit of a reluctant smile. "Go on, sit." He did so and looked up at her, as she plopped onto the couch.

"So," she said while propping her feet up. "I guess you want to know where in Hell I was."

He sighed. "Ya, that'd be nice." she smiled, leaned back and opened her mouth, clearing her throat, and started.

"I felt like staying in London and going straight into Quidditch would be a waste, you know I got offers from teams. Not to mention, I wanted to get away from our perfect Victoire. I just wanted to explore, but I knew Mom would never let me. So I bounced." She moved her feet and placed a hand on her leg, running her fingers through her hair. "Hung out with Aunt Charlie-"

"You mean Uncle."

"Ya, that's what I call him. Aunt. Anyway, I helped him out and started to do some work. He let me do some riding, and collect some scales. You still have the scale I gave you?"

He smiled, pulling down his shirt and showing a scale on a string, and laughed when he saw an identical one that she wore.

"I stayed until I got hurt. I was reckless on the wrong dragon, you know?" She ran her fingers over the scars and smiled a bit. "I took the money I'd earned and left for Paris. I stayed there. Got a job as a waitress. Fell in love, no got manipulated. Got knocked up. Had the baby. Came back to London. Been here for about a month now." She looked at him, leaning forward in interest. "So what have I missed?"

Scorpius sighed. "Well for one your sister got married. To Teddy. And everyone was worried sick. Louis... I have no idea about Louis. Albus has a girlfriend-"

Dominique laughed. "Oh you're kidding me," she said through giggles. " That's funny. Little old Albus? The wrinkle nerd?" she leaned forward, before holding her hand out. "Come on, you can tell me more while I show you around."

She moved toward the hall, waving him over. "I'll give you the grand tour." she began walking, and scorpius obediently followed. "we were in the living room and the kitchen and the dining room." She paused and looked at him humourously. "That's called multitasking." She laughed as she started to walk again. "And this," she knocked on a door, "is the master bedroom aka my bedroom. And this," she opened the door of one room and walked in. "is the bathroom. If you'll excuse me. This won't take long."

She shut the door as Scorpius laughed. "How "You had to take me with you? I don't want to get gassed." he said through the door to her.

"Do me a favor Scorp."

"Anything."

"Die in hell."

"After you."

They both laughed and she opened the door, leaning on him as she moved out of the bathroom. "Come on, we have two more rooms."

She pulled his hand (her warm one in his cold one) and they moved down the hall. "This used to be a really big closet," she said as she opened a door. "But I decided that this was just big enough to be the nursery." Scorpius laughed, but Dom frowned, putting her hand on her back. "I'm serious. It was this or the other smaller closet."

Scorpius couldn't help but keep the smile on his face before he saw her frown. "in case you didn't know, waitressing doesn't pay as much as whatever you do."

"Auror. I'm almost a full Auror."

She laughed, before smiling earnestly. "I knew that you'd be something impressive. That's just the type of person you are. I bet your dad was proud."

Scorpius smiled a bit bashfully. "Thanks. And ya he was. He thinks I'm restoring the Malfoy name. It's making mom proud too." He took a breath. "She's a bit under the weather. Mum that is.

Dominique looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It'll work out buddy. I promise."

She leaned forward and hugged her, and as Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist, he could help but breathe in her perfume. (He had always been tempted by the smell of irises)

"So aren't you going to see the Charlotte's nursery?" she murmured as she pulled away from the hug. " We can't both stand in it at once, and you have to whisper, but," she pushed him in the closet, "The cribs on your left, and the dressers behind you. She's still in there."

The baby was small, with bright red hair and freckles like her mother. Her eyes were squeezed close and she was tangled up in her blanket. She seemed impossibly small, and Scorpius was hesitant to touch her at all; she seemed so fragile.

He fingered the blankets in the crib. "They're blue."

"She was supposed to be a boy. Her name was going to be Charles William Weasley."

"After your dad and uncle?"

She nodded. "I figured Charlotte was close enough to Charles. She's Charlotte Gabrielle now."

"Who in the world is her father Dominique?"

"That's ancient history."

Scorpius scoffed. "This baby can't be one year old."

"She's four months," she said beckoning him out of the room. "I just don't like to talk about it."

He sighed. "I'll drop it." He was silent for a second before looking up at her. "When are you going to tell your family that you're… Alive. Dominique they declared you dead."

She shrugged, pulling her hair back over one shoulder. "I don't know. It's hard. I guess I'll do it eventually, but I don't know when."

He blew at her. "How are you gonna do it?"

She laughed. "How do I ever do anything? I'm going to be blunt about it. I plan on it being a prodigal son experience."

Scorpius frowned. "I doubt it'll happen that way."

"I know; it's my plan though." she waved him over toward the living room and started to walk there herself. There they sat for a few hours.

It seemed things were the way they use to be at Hogwarts (except for the fact that Dom had to comfort the baby a lot more often, and Scorpius was a lot more curious about everything in her life ) but they were best friends and at school again, and they talked mindlessly on everything, until it seemed they had run out of topics. They sat in a short silence, before Scorpius spoke up. "You need to see your family Dominique."

She sighed. "I know, I know. But what can I do? I mean… I can't do it alone." She looked at him and played with a lock of his hair.

He looked at her, lifting an eyebrow. Slowly, he realized what she wanted. "no Dominique! This is something you have to do yourself! Alone!"

Dominique groaned, leaning on him, moving into his chair. "Please Scorpius. I'm scared. What will they even say? Come with me!"

"I can't take off another day!"

"Then come with me! Today. Now!" (She always was so spontaneous)

"Now?"

"Yes, come on! We can head out on a train, out to the beach, drive to Shell Cottage and say…" She paused. "Hi, I guess."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Hi? You're going to tell them 'hi.'"

Dominique sighed dramatically. "Something like that. Come on! Please!"

He looked at her. "You really won't do it if I don't take you, will you?"

She shook her head. "Come on Scorpius." She placed a finger under his chin, making him look at her. "Please."

He always fell for that. "Alright."

"Great!" She kissed his cheek. "We can head out in a few minutes. Let me get Charlotte ready."

And she was gone (again.)


	4. Home

Scorpius sat in the living for about thirty minutes, before popping his head in the 'nursery'. "Hey, how long does it take to dress a child that small?"

Dominique sent a glare his way, before looking back down at the baby. "It wouldn't be so hard if she weren't so little and fragile and stuff." She attempted to pull the shirt over her head, but couldn't quite get it over. "Ugh!" she grunted. Scorpius knew better, but he couldn't help but laugh.

Dominique frowned. "Oh! If it's so funny, you do it." She held out the squirming little girl to her friend, who looked at her nervously, before taking the child. "Oh… Hm."

He held her around the waist, before quickly and gently pulling the shirt over her head. "There. That's it. That wasn't so hard." He held Charlotte up and pulled the bottom of her shirt down, before handing her back to her mother. "It just required a little patience."

Dominique rolled her eyes, pressing her lips together. "I've been taking care of you for four months, and some random guy off the street can dress you faster than me," she cooed to her daughter.

"Hey," Scorpius said, "I'm not some random guy!"

"To her you are. She's never seen you before." Dominique slipped the small shoes on her daughter feet and a small pair of jeans, before picking her up and walking into the living room. "Come on. If I'm going to get yelled at, I want to get it over with."

The two departed from the building and walked to King's Cross ("Surely you don't walk all over London" Scorpius proclaimed, which got him a smack in the cheek) where they caught their train to Tinworth, Cornwall when they'd drive to Shell Cottage.

Once Dominique and convinced Charlotte to go to sleep in her lap, Dominique and Scorpius spoke in soft undertones to each other as the train rolled through the countryside on their way to Shell Cottage.

"What are you going to tell them," he whispered.

"I don't know," she murmured, looking down at her child. "I suppose I'll apologize for leaving, and… beg for forgiveness…" She looked up at him. "Oh I don't know. Leave me alone." She shifted away from him.

He reached out, touching her leg. "Come on Dom. Have some confidence. It'll be fine. Don't go all shun on me."

Dominque stuck her tongue out at him. "Ya ya ya. Go on mother, tell me how to make up to mumsie and popsie."

He scowled, and the two laughed before they saw Charlotte stir. They joked the rest of the ride, until they reached Tinworth. They left the train and rented a car to get to the Cottage. They drove in a solemn silence together until the cottage came in sight.

"Shit," Dominique uttered. They stared at the little house, before she gave a sigh. "I give up. Let's go."

She stood up, taking Charlotte in her arms, before exiting the car and walking up to the door. Gently at first, she tapped on the door, before knocking a little harder. Scorpius could hear her mumbling under her breath, "I'm doomed I'm doomed I'm doomed."

They stood for a minute, before Dominique turned to Scorpius. "oh well, guess they're not home. Come on-"

But the door opened and standing there was Bill Weasley. He looked distracted as his hands fumbled with his watch. Dominique had always looked a bit like her father. They shared height, and the same fiery red mane, but even more than that. They had icy blue eyes, and even the scars on their faces seemed to cross in the same areas.

"Da," Dominique mumbled.

"Victo-" Bill said as he looked up, facing defeat with his watch, before pausing. "Well bloody hell," he murmured.

Dominique's voice choked in her throat, breaking as she whispered. "Hi daddy."

His initial shock wore off, and he touched her cheek gently, which was all it took for Dominique to collapse in his arms, sobbing. "Fleur," Bill choked out. "Fleur come and see!"

When Fleur appeared, Scorpius was shocked. He had always thought that Dominique looked like Bill, but Fleur was almost exactly like Dominique. A similar face and body type, Dominique had never seen so delicate than here in her father's arms next to her mother.

Fleur opened her mouth, and never stopped it seemed. "Dominique, que faites-vous ici après toutes ces années. Vous valse retour ici et n'ont rien à dire, mais bonjour à moi. Pour moi, ta mère? Et où avez-vous été? Et qu'avez-vous pensé que vous faisiez là-bas tout seul dans ce grand monde sans même un bonjour ou au revoir à vous propre famille?" She clinged to her daughter's waist, which was just about the extent of where she could hug her child, and the three of them went babbling, in French and English.

Once they had calmed, Dominique wiped her eyes and untucked Charlotte from her arms. "This," she murmured after wiping her eyes, "is Charlotte Gabrielle Weasley."

Fleur's eyes lit, and she took her grandchild from Dominique's arms. Bill, however, was significantly less pleased. He looked from behind Dominique, meeting Scorpius's gaze. "And I suppose this child is yours?"

Scorpius looked flustered, and stammered a bit, "Ah, no sir, it's uh… well-"

Scorpius didn't have quite enough time to defend himself before Bill stepped over and promptly punched him in the jaw. A rim of black, and then nothing was for Scorpius.

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to post. I had a review that put me to shame and I had to write some more. Review please!**


End file.
